PMs of the Nuts-insane-bonzo-three fries short of happy meal award
by rantingbanshee
Summary: Hello everyone, I decided to post a list of PM comments where hilarity ensues. You'll be able to get a good laugh so be sure bring the popcorn and sit back and enjoy. The list will continue to be updated with future content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I decided to post a list of PM comments where hilarity ensues. You'll be able to get a good laugh so be sure bring the popcorn and sit back and enjoy. The list will continue to be updated with future content.**

**Gold Quantum Ranger:**

**Gold Quantum Ranger: **"Oh yeah, nev-fucking-er"

* * *

**Gold Quantum Ranger: **"Suck it"

* * *

**Gold Quantum Ranger: **"Luke Skywalker was powerful enough to effortlessly rip apart planets, destroy stars, and crush and close black holes from across the Known Galaxy. He could effortlessly and instantly teleport himself, others, and/or objects across the Known Galaxy"

* * *

**Gold Quantum Ranger: **"See ya, come back when you grow a pair and stop whining like a baby. Also making someone cry? BWAHAHAHAHA, I can't honestly take that or you serious. Either send me a link, or it didn't happen. ***drops mic* I'm out."**

* * *

**Gold Quantum Ranger: **"Darth Sidious, was the most powerful Dark Lord of the Sith, with the exception of Full Potential Pre-Suit Darth Vader, who can twist the space-time continuum, above High Multiple Galaxy buster level+, can create Force Barriers powerful enough to withstand the devastating effects of a Force storm, which can bend the space-time continuum, alter entire dimensions, and destroy everything it consumes, move at massively faster-than-light speeds, effortlessly toy with a 35,000 meter ship while also effortlessly mind raping hundreds of quintillions of people across the entire Known Galaxy, and have the power to create life through just his own pure and raw Force power."

* * *

**Gold Quantum Ranger: **"The Emperor Reborn effortlessly unleashed multiple Force Storms on different worlds at the same time, from across the galaxy"

* * *

**Gold Quantum Ranger: **"Note: Force Storms are capable of destroying absolutely everything they touch, and Luke and the others very clearly went right through the eye. The Force Storm was stated also to rip space, bend time, and capable of altering virtually-infinite entire dimensions."

* * *

**Gold Quantum Ranger: **"Yes, Darth Sidious can effortlessly create Force-sensitives. How do ya like me now? BOOM! ***drops mic* I'm out."**

* * *

**Me: ****_"Luke was powerful enough to effortlessly rip apart planets, destroy stars, and crush and close black holes from across the Known Galaxy..."_**

**What the f***? I know a fanboy when I see one but this is beyond extreme. I've met Superman vs Dragon Ball Z fanboys but this completely takes the cake!**

**There is no arguing with someone who thinks that a freaking jedi can "rip apart planets, destroy stars and crush and close black holes" because that 'person' is completely batshit crazy...seriously...da f**?**

* * *

**Gold Quantum Ranger: **"It says it on Wookieepedia, that with the exception of Anakin, due to the fact that he never achieved his full true Force potential. That Luke not only became the most powerful Jedi of all time, but also, the most powerful Force-user of all time. And the reason why Luke has all of that power is because he's unique as the son of The Chosen One. ***drops mic* BOOM! I'm out."**

* * *

**Me: *Looks on sadly, almost in pity* One day, you'll understand how idiotic you sound...one day.**

* * *

**Gold Quantum Ranger: **"What the fuck are you showing pity to me for?! It says it on Wookieepedia, the official Star Wars wiki, that Luke became the most powerful Force-user of all time...The Force is derived from Christianity with it being the "Holy Spirit" as much as it's derived from Taoism, Buddhism, legend, mythology, fantasy, and folklore. Again check fucking Wookieepedia already. Man, you're a pain the ass! ***drops mic* I'm out."**

* * *

**Gold Quantum Ranger: **"Well it looks like I win, because you're too much of a wimp to respond. What's the matter tough guy, your balls fall off? Why don't you grow up before you play with the big boys. Goodbye Potter head wimp. ***drops mic* BOOM! I'm out."**

* * *

**Me: ...**

**As you can see I have no words for the pure idiocy of some people that I encounter on the internet. I hope you all found that entertaining. Please stay tuned for more content in the future. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello folks, here is chapter two of people who are ...Nuts...insane...bonzo...three friesshort of a happy meal...WHACKO! Enjoy :)

If you want to read the uncensored version, head on over to the review list for this posting and you'll find his/her review there. **Warning: it's pretty graphic so be warned.**

* * *

GaffNuud chapter 1 . May 1 ( u/12312595/GaffNuud)

Dear Sh**head Who Wrote This,

What the f****k is this sh***... this isn't even a story? YOU WROTE TOXIC WASTE. BAD. BAD. BAD. What the f***k is wrong with you putting sh*** like this on the internet?! You need to take this PIECE OF RETARDED SH*** off of this website. A crackhead can even write a better story than this garbage, even A DOG could.

This website ain't for 6 year olds (I know what you are with spelling like that) sons of b****s or mentally handicapped m****f****rs like you that stay at home and draw welfare and food stamps, stay high off of drugs and pain medications, stay drunk all of the time, spend all of their paycheck (RUNNING BACK AND FORTH TO THE LIQUOR STORE AND TOBACCO SHED ALL DAY, AND SPREAD CANCER) on beer (CARBONATED GASOLINE) whiskey (MOONS****E) gin (ALL ALCOHOLIC -ETHANOL- DRINKS ARE DOING NOTHING BUT KILLING YOU DUMB**** WEAK M***RF***RS AND YOUR WATERED DOWN BRAIN CELLS AND F****D UP DNA, JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T GET ANY P***Y OR A B****H'S P***H*LE TO STICK YOUR P*****CK UP/DOWN OR GET A D***K UP YOUR FU****E, YOU DRINK YOURSELF TO DEATH) cigars ("Black n' Mild"- SO YOU CAN HAVE LUNGS LIKE MOLTEN TIRES AND COUGH UP THAT POISONOUS S**T AND SPREAD IT OVER ALL OVER OTHER PEOPLE WHO AREN'T A WEAK M****ERF*****R LIKE YOU AND GIVE THEM GENETIC ABNORMALITIES - a.k.a CANCER/MUTATIONS) cigarettes (cancer sticks- STILL SPREADING THAT POISONOUS MUTAGENIC S*****T ALL OVER THE F******G PLACE- F*****G UP THE HUMAN RACE - WHICH IS ALREADY F****D UP TO THE POINT OF NO F****G RETURN THANKS TO IGNORANT F***KB**GS LIKE YOURSELF - AND FUTURE GENERATIONS EVEN MORE, BUT LESS) dip "snuff" (first mutagenic substance discovered - Candied Sh** - BROWN LIKE SH** AND EVERYTHING ELSE ABOUT SH**, STILL SPITTING OUT MUTAGENS THAT ALTER NORMAL PEOPLES' DNA) chew-tobacco (so you and your SH**** breath can smell like the Sh****ST PIECE OF SH*** IN THE UNIVERSE, and have TEETH THAT LOOK LIKE YOU EAT Sh*** EVERYDAY FOR BREAKFAST) etc, wear s****y **** raggedy clothes that look like they pulled them out of a trashcan, smoke we***and cr****, go from house being a man/woman w****e (THINKING ABOUT S** EVERY 10 F****G SECONDS -and food- LIKE A DAMN WILD *** ANIMAL), have no life, get banged up by sorry *** men/women (mostly drug addicts) and shoot out babies nonstop (for women)/get every woman in sight pregnant like a damn animal (for men), have a thousand little child support babies, and live off of other people and the system their entire f****g life.

You should burn your computer (OR BURN YOURSELF FOR ALL I CARE) after you wrote this or smash open your damn head (WATER BALLOON F*****G AIRHEAD) with it and maybe knock some sense into it (OR BUST OPEN YOUR F*****G SKULL). This crap shouldn't be on this site, take it to deviantART (A CLOSETED P***N WEBSITE) or fac(K)ebook (fa***tbook- WHERE W****S LIKE YOU GO TO GET ATTENTION FROM IDIOTS AND Sl**S -who secretly cut themselves and are addicted to drugs- WITH NO REAL LIFE THAT YOU CALL YOUR FRIENDS, AND S** MANIACS GO B**T OFF THEIR C***K TO PICTURES OF B****S AND S****S THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW) or twitter (twiter- WHERE MORE W*****S LIKE YOURSELF GO TO GET ATTENTION BECAUSE NO ONE LOVES YOU) or some gay **** s*** like that, black *** greasy tire looking fat loud gh**** ni****r b****h with little handicapped ni****, ugly white honkey wild animal **** disturbed whiny hypocritical "mentally-ill" snowball, bla**** ni**** whale-lover s****y f*****g garbage bag (PROJECT N**** WITH AIDS/HIV AND TOO MANY STDs TO COUNT), f****t ** c***s****g f**k, nasty *** alcoholic slob, redneck pale-faced worthless pathetic peckerw***d (WHITE TRAILER TRASH WITH A DEFORMED F****D UP HEAD) piece of poor fat** disgusting dog and cat and child/baby-fu****g sh**y mo***fu***g fa***t b***h, retarded dirty Indian dirtni**er with a false sense of self-inflated worth, stuck up inhuman disgusting Asian yerrowrivverni**er tranny ska** f****er that thinks they are "intelligent" but can't speak, dumb** wetback "hispanic/latino" sh**-breathed ugly sh** poor f****d up defective creature, fat***Big Mac lover, c**-thirsty, facebook twitter attention wh****e f****k, dejected emo b****h/b****d (GO CUT YOURSELF), dumb blonde s***t, sack of s***t f****k, s****y HUMAN TRASH, feminazi-loving SJW weak c****k, f****d f****r f****k, c***k hungry c****k addict, ching chin chin chong chang choo choo b****h f****r, t****y/p****y/d****k eater, fu**** up ugly fu****, motherf**** hoe. I'm gonna report this s***t just for being retarded as f***k. Yeah I cussed yo dumb*** out, PM me. I DARE you, you whiny a** b****h ugly piece of s***t. UGLY FAT**** B*****, LOOKING LIKE A UGLY A** MAN. YOU REALLY NEED HELP. HHHHAAAHHHHAAAHHHHAAHH!

*PS 1* Stay the F***K off of drugs, it's for your own safety.

*PS 2* DON'T WRITE ANYMORE Sh****FICS LIKE THIS ANY DAMN MORE BECAUSE NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR/CARE ABOUT YOUR S*****Y S*** WORTHLESS PERSONAL LIFE.

*PS 3* STOP SPREADING MUTATIONS, YOU IGNORANT F*****.

*PS 4* TAKE THIS ILLEGAL B*******T PROPAGANDA DOWN.

*PS 5* O.0...oooooooo... BY THE WAY, YOUR PROFILE PIC AND STORY PIC IS ... F**************D UUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPP... SO YOU MIGHT WANT TO BURN/DESTROY THAT UGLY M******F****** BEFORE YOU ARE SENT TO PRISON FOR ATTEMPTING MURDER (OR ACTUALLY KILLING SOMEONE) OR FOR A CRIME AGAINST HUMANITY.

*PS 6* BUT SERIOUSLY, DELETE THAT F****R BEFORE IT IS DECLARED A WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION (IT ALREADY IS ONE IN MY BOOK - THIS FUGLY SON OF A B*****H CAN KILL SOMEONE) AND YOU GET DEEP IN SOME SERIOUS SH**.

*PS 7* GO S**** ON A PAIR OF B**** OR A D**** OR A PAIR OF T*****S. Here's a better suggestion... BURN AND CUT AND F***K THE HELL OUT OF YOURSELF UNTIL THAT LITTLE FLESHBAG YOU CALL "SKIN" FALLS OFF.

*PS 8*-*CENSORED* (IS SOMETHING SO HORRIBLE THAT IT CAN'T BE PUT IN WORDS)

*PS 9* GO BACK HOME... TO THE F*****G ZOO. DO I HAVE TO CALL ANIMAL CONTROL? DON'T MAKE ME...

*PS 10* YOU'RE PROBABLY NEARING BLIND OR/AND DEAF. THE S**T THAT YOU PUT IN YOUR F*****NG SYSTEM EVERYDAY IS KILLING THE F*****G HELL OUT OF YOUR STUPID *** AND YOU'RE TOO F****G DUMB TO REALIZE IT. IN A COUPLE OF YEARS OR EVEN MONTHS ALL OF YOUR DAMN HAIR WILL HAVE FALLEN OUT OF YOUR F*****G F****ED UP HEAD FROM CANCER. YOU WILL THINK ABOUT WHAT I TOLD YOUR IGNORANT *** AND FEEL SORRY. WAKE THE F***K UP BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!

*PS 11* STOP STICKING YOUR HANDS IN RANDOM B****S' Pu****S AND USE THEM TO WRITE A REAL STORY, NOT S**T LIKE THIS.

*PS 12* CLEAN YOUR NASTY A** STINKY STICKY/SLIPPERY HANDS AND USE THEM FOR SOMETHING ELSE BESIDES RUBBING DOWN P***Y WITH LUBE/C** OR FOOD/RANDOM S*** (ICING, WHIPPED CREAM, CHOCOLATE, HONEY, MOTOR OIL, CRA***, WEED, BEER, BEER BOTTLES, CIGARETTES, CIGARS, "SNUFF", BATH SALTS, MEAT, VEGETABLES, FRUITS, I DON'T F*****G KNOW WHAT YOU DIRTY PERVERTED MOTHER******S PUT ON/IN P*****S/D**KS- AND BE A NASTY SON OF A B****H TO EAT IT OUT WITH C**/BL**D/BODY F****S/DNA ON IT).

*PS 13* GO BEAT THE SH** OUT OF YOUR "MATE"/GIRLFRIEND/WIFE/BOYFRIEND/HUSBAND (IF YOU HAVE ONE/SOME YOU SLIMY SL**BAG) AND YOUR KIDS UNTIL YOU KNOCK THEM OUT AND GO SMASH YOUR HEAD INTO A WALL UNTIL IT EXPLODES- YOU CRAZY *** MOTHERF*****!

F*** off, manwh***/bi***/nig***/cra****/cho****/chin/tomato/human trash/whatever the fu*** you are  
GaffNuud, Critics United

* * *

And that folks is "GaffNuud" from **Critics United **the group that have been cyber-bullying and harrasing people on this site. By the way GaffNuud, nice try trying to get my 'story' deleted by cussing your socks off but that isn't going to work. It just makes people see you for who you really are, someone who deserves to be arrested for cyber-bullying underaged kids and getting their stories deleted due to false-flagging and mass spamming of the report button. Two depressed kids who frequented this site committed suicide because their stories were deleted because of merry band of 'Critics United' gang, you lowlifes. As far as I am concerned, y'all committed **manslaughter** in my eyes.

If anything, your attempt to bait me backfired spectacularly because you have been reported for ...well everything. Go wash your mouth is soap. Children should not be exposed to people like you or your filthy language boi!


End file.
